


The Lasser Glass

by Chancy_Lurking



Series: Glass [2]
Category: Oculus (2014), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Other, SCP File
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Foundation has taken The Lasser Glass into custody. This is the case file.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lasser Glass

**Item #** : SCP-2659

**Object Class** : Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-2659 is presently contained in a three thousand (3000) square foot estate in ████, █████ on a 100 acre plot of land that has been purchased by the Foundation. All the windows have been covered by plywood which must be replaced if it should become dislodged. ~~All personnel are prohibited from looking directly at SCP-2659 for any reason. If any personnel are observed to violate this protocol, they are to be removed from the residence immediately and will face disciplinary actions and possible [REDACTED].~~ (See addendum 1). No organic matter is to be allowed within one hundred (100) square feet of the structure. SCP-2659 and the surrounding area are to remain under video surveillance at all times.

If it becomes necessary for SCP-2659 to be removed from its present location, only personnel unaware of the nature of the object may handle it and must immediately submit to psychiatric assessment. In the event of a containment breach, all personnel are to vacate the afflicted area and contact Mobile Task Force Eta-10 and await further instruction.

_Note: Effective 10/15/2014 the_ _human previously designated as SCP-2659-B has since had its status as an SCP removed. Having received O5 approval, Tim ████, who prefers the chosen name “Oculus”, has been permitted to work as a junior research assistant under Dr. Gates at Site-19 so long as he is willing to consent to monthly psychiatric evaluations. Oculus has agreed to these terms and has performed his duties ~~without incident~~._ (See addendum 2).

**Description** : SCP-2659 (alias “The Lasser Glass”) is an antique hanging mirror approximately 1.75 meters (5’7”ft) tall and 1 meter (3ft) across. Any subject that makes visual contact with SCP-2659 will over a period of an hour begin to feel general unease in SCP-2659’s presence. Following the first hour, SCP-2659 has been reported to cause vivid visual, audial, and tactile hallucinations to the point that some affected individuals believe they are [DATA EXPUNGED]. Remaining in SCP-2659’s presence for an extended duration has been documented to cause severe psychosis, paranoia, reduced awareness of bodily necessities (i.e. sleeping, drinking, etc.), and aggression, eventually resulting in death.

~~SCP-2659’s realm of influence appears stable and has yet to exceed a one hundred (100) meter radius surrounding the residence.~~ (See addendum 3.)

Item number SCP-2659-A refers to any of the multiple “persons” that are reported to be visible upon gazing into SCP-2659. Though the images of SCP-2659-A vary in age and gender they are reported to all have glowing white eyes when hostile (its general state) or appear completely normal when attempting to draw subjects closer. It is also reported that they appear to be the mirror’s previous victims, ranging purportedly from Phillip Lasser to Dr. ██████ most recently. No apparitions have ever been recorded on film (digital or otherwise), however experimental logs containing subject testimony are notably consistent with regards to the description of all anomalies.

SCP-2659 was discovered on 09/03/2014 after Dr. N. ████ was called in by the ████ █████ Police Department following a murder investigation involving SCP-2659-B, “Oculus”. SCP-2659-B, a then 21 year old Caucasian male of good physical health, had been charged with the murder of [REDACTED] shortly after being released from █████ Psychiatric Hospital following a sentence for the murder of [REDACTED] when he was 10. SCP-2659-B was brought to Site-19 for questioning along with SCP-2659 following the discovery of well documented evidence to SCP-2659’s anomalous nature. (See addendum 4). SCP-2659-B was most cooperative upon being assured of the Foundation’s intentions and is presently working with Dr. Gates on various research projects, including that of SCP-2659.

SCP-2659 has resulted in the death of over 100 humans, 5 of them Foundation personnel including Dr. ███████, and several canines. SCP-2659-B is presently piecing together more historical information and it is assumed the casualty count exceeds that of present documented incidents. Though it has been demonstrated that SCP-2659 can be damaged, it is unclear as of yet if it can be completely destroyed as it appears capable of using its abilities to [DATA EXPUNGED]. Effected subjects will kill or cause grievous injury to themselves or anyone in range and termination with prejudice is encouraged. It is unclear as to why SCP-2659-B remains unaffected by SCP-2659’s psychic abilities, though SCP-2659-B attests it is because “it has already taken what it wants from [him]”.

SCP-2659-B’s appeal for the destruction of SCP-2659 is pending council approval. (See addendum 5).

 

**Addendum 2659-1** :

Except in specific testing procedures which must be approved by no less than six (6) Level 5 personnel, SCP-2659’s residence is to only be entered by blind personnel or personnel in visors that are irremovable without assistance. Psychiatric evaluations must follow all contact and personnel are to remain out of contact with SCP-2659 for a period of no less that two (2) weeks following entering its range of influence.

**Addendum 2659-2:**

SCP-2659-B is no longer allowed direct contact with SCP-2659.

_10_ _/05/2015, Incident Report SCP-2659-B_ : SCP-2659-B claims an SCP-2659-A (which he refers to as “Kaylie”) is calling for help from within SCP-2659. Subject becomes hysterical, attempting to break SCP-2659 with his fists and is subsequently forced from the room. Psychiatric evaluations conclude it was an isolated incident due to SCP-2659’s effect and SCP-2659-B’s emotional investment in SCP-2659-A “Kaylie”. In light of this incident, direct contact between SCP-2659-B and SCP-2659 is suspended indefinitely pending council ruling. Indirect secondary research is still permitted given proper administrative supervision.

**Addendum 2659-3:**

Observation of SCP-2659’s containment substantiates that it appears to be drawing nutrients from the surrounding grass and soil when deprived of any other source of sustenance. Dr. LUCIOUS’s request to have the area immediately surrounding SCP-2659’s containment replaced with concrete was granted on 12/10/2014. Dr. ██████ was killed in action during the installation and has since been observed as one of the SCP-2659-A.

**Addendum 2659-4:**

The historical documentation of the whereabouts and previous incidents involving SCP-2659 was gathered by Kaylie ██████ (deceased). Her research, extensive and well sourced, indicates that SCP-2659 has been active at least since the late 1700s. SCP-2659-B and other personnel have reported that she is one of the many reflections visible in SCP-2659. In his notes, SCP-2659-B refers to her as “SCP-2659-A Kaylie” for categorical simplicity. Several of the other SCP-2659-A’s have been identified and named as well.

**Addendum 2659-5A:**

SCP-2659-B makes note that there have been several instances of completely missing organic materials in the presence of SCP-2659. Several missing dogs as well as instances of extreme weight loss in obese individuals have been documented. SCP-2659-B is presently researching potential extra-dimensional effects of SCP-2659, ~~though no case of matter being taken into the mirror has been observed post-acquisition into Foundation custody~~.

**Addendum 2659-5B:**

SCP-2659-B’s hypothesis regarding the extra-dimensional effects of SCP-2659 have been proven conclusive following the death of Observing Agent █████ and his ███, both observed to have been [REDACTED] by SCP-2659. Personnel are not to come within three (3) feet in front of SCP-2659 until it is better understood how it chooses what to “physically consume” as opposed to kill and absorb. Dr. Gates maintains that SCP-2659-B’s appeal to destroy the artifact is well grounded. Council decision still pending.

 

_I say we just starve the damn thing. I know Tim, oh, or – sorry– I mean “Oculus” wants to believe he can free [REDACTED] from it, but c’mon! They’re as good as dead, all of them. How many Class-D suckers [DATA EXPUNGED] trying to crack the glass? How many [DATA EXPUNGED] trying to get inside it? …Look, all I’m saying is, it’s not indestructible, but it’s… sapient. We keep [expletive] around with it, it’s going to adapt and then we’ll be straight [expletive], you hear? I say we let it rot in the house until it implodes or does something else worth [expletive] talking about._

_-Dr. VITRIOL_

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for my bestie! Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
